


The Bonnie Book

by TheBirbs_stole_your_food



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Chill, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fist Fights, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homosexuality, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Nature, Near Death Experiences, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Swearing, Violence, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBirbs_stole_your_food/pseuds/TheBirbs_stole_your_food
Summary: Multiple scenarios/stories/one-shots revolving around the main purple or blue rabbits from FNaF. Depending on the scenario, the bunnies might be anthro rabbits or animatronics, the form they take will be stated at the beginning of each chapter (Withered Bonnie will ALWAYS and exclusively be shown as an animatronic in this story). The chapters are not related to one another unless stated. A chapter can be really freaking sad and literally the next one might be super happy. This was made without any AUs in specific, it's really just random scenarios I think about putting the rabbits in. The chapters will usually be kinda lengthy, and each of them states which of the bunnies will be starring if you're selective with that. Hope you enjoy my work. Any comments, feedback or ideas are appreciated :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Unfamiliarity (Withered Bonnie)

**Author's Note:**

> Animatronic Withered Bonnie finds himself in a strange place, and has to control himself.

To say that Bonnie was overwhelmed, was an understatement on its own. What was he feeling right now, exactly? Trying to pick out a single emotion out of the infinite others running through his mind was a very difficult task, even if it shouldn't be that way.

If waking up in a pitch dark room makes you feel startled to some degree, then sure, you could say the bunny was feeling that right now. It was so dark that Bonnie thought he had woken up, but couldn't open his eyelids. Seeing as he could still hear just fine. That was until he saw the weak glow of his eyes and the light being reflected on his lower teeth and endoskeleton mouth. 

Wait...Something's not right. Why were his eyes emitting a faint glow when they have never been able to do that, and most importantly, why could he only see his bottom jaw? More reasons to panic, but he couldn't start freaking out right now. No, he was going to fight the urge to stand up and frantically look for a bright enough light. A light bright enough that reassured him he was in a safe place.Despite being a really tall robot that was usually feared, he knew what being scared was like too. That, and so much more, all the things that you could consider ironic from someone seen as intimidating. 

He still failed the fight to not freak out. Well, partially. He very suddenly attempted to move anything else that was not his head, but was forced to stop in the fraction of a second from the unbearable pain shooting through his body. His joints threatened to snap, had Bonnie ignored the clear signals of something being wrong and it would've happened. His head was flooded with thoughts of several parts violently detaching like twigs breaking from a small pinch of fingers. That thought didn't help in easing his mind in the slightlest, definitely not. At least his arms weren't as difficult to move, it hurt a little but not as much.

And that's when he found out for himself. Part of his face was gone, and so was his entire left arm. The bunny was sad and defeated, accepting his fate. Uncertain of what would happen, yet he thought the most likely result was that he'll live his remaining years in that state. At least he didn't feel any pain from his face, it was part of his suit, and he could only sense what happened to his endoskeleton. His left shoulder was strangely numb, but it was better than feeling any type of discomfort.

It was like the few senses he had were coming back, but they took a while to do so. He regained the ability to coherently move his limbs, and once again, tried to move anything else. Both of his feet hurt like hell. Any type of knee movement was stiff and painful in every way, but his ankles were probably doing worse. They were in a slightly unatural position.It looked like he was in a semi-fetal position, excluding the arms around his legs, the position some people adapt when sad. Except, Bonnie didn't do it himself. It was visible someone had lazily thrown him there, and didn't bother to make it any comfortable. He had been sitting like that for a while now. How long, Bonnie doesn't know, but long enough that it hurts that bad. His feet weren't as forward as they should've been, it's like there was an attempt to push them as far back to make them reach behind the calf part of his legs, although it was a failed attempt. 

Bonnie debated whether or not he should try and stretch his body, or stay like that to not make the pain worse. But he came to the conclusion that either of those options were just as painful and scary as the other, and he was gonna have to move at some point. Stay like that, and some parts on his joints were gonna get wasted quicker, not to mention the joint itself would lock. Give his body the much needed freedom of movement and it will still be hell from any slight action, do anything too quick and something could snap. 

The animatronic stretched his legs very slowly, little by little. Sliding his feet forward as he did so. He grunted every few seconds, feeling like the process would be eternal. Didn't even take him a minute to fully extend his legs all the way, but that's what it felt like to him. It still hurt as much as before, and oh gosh, his back wasn't doing any better than that. Being able to get out of that uncomfortable position eased his mind a little bit, at least. 

"H-hello?" No response at all, what he expected. Except for his glitchier than before voice, probably got more damaged from improper handling.

Bonnie let out a sigh like sound, thinking about the the worst. He considered this as one of his worst nightmares come true. He cursed the current situation with barely audible mumbles, that was until he heard footsteps heading his way. The bunny adapted his previous position in a quick motion. No one else but his friends could know he possessed a mind of his own.

The worker opened the door to Parts & Service of the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, turning on the light as well. Taking a look at Bonnie, then turned around to keep talking with someone else. A benefit of not having pupils is that the bunny could follow movement with his eyes and it wouldn't be noticed, those red lights would always stay as emotionless and static as ever. The human looked at the animatronic in a funny way, with a frown and confused face at the same time.

No, the giant blue rabbit didn't move at all from how he was last placed. What is that guy thinking? Robots can't move on their own unless they're powered on, let alone do something that they weren't programmed with. No one would find out the truth.The employee gave one last glance at Bonnie, full of uncertainty, then slammed the door to the room shut. The screech of the metal door being closed along with the impact of when it halted to a stop, made Bonnie jump. What a horrible and annoying sound, his ears hurt from that.

Upon better examination of the place, the bunny noticed something familiar enough to calm his nervousness. The checkered floor was almost exactly like the one in the older pizzeria he performed at. The walls weren't as similar, but he could pick out the resemblance to the walls in the old place as well. This could only mean one thing, he was at another pizzeria, and a new one, he guessed. Basing the assumption on the fact that the room was very clean overall.

He heard the chat between the employees, they mentioned something about other old animatronics. It had to mean Bonnie's friends were gonna be put in there as well. He wouldn't be alone now, and he was glad about that. But, what would happen to all of them? If this was a new pizzeria that they were transferred to, then they would get repaired to perform again, right? Otherwise, what was the reason to bring them there? The bunny thought it was strange how his face was missing and his arm as well, that's not how repairs are done. Anyway, both of those parts were working just fine, so why remove them like that? Something was very odd. Maybe Bonnie was overthinking, maybe not, but it definitely made no sense. They would eventually be fixed, and be ready to perform again. Yes, that had to be it. Or so, hoped Bonnie.


	2. Healer (Toy Bonnie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions/references of homophobia and mental health issues, read at your own risk.  
> Featuring anthro Toy Bonnie

Toy Bonnie loved his job. Simple enough, fun, and he could be his true cheerful self. Although it became exhausting at times, and he's had to deal with a few difficult kids and parents, it was still something he really liked. He's gained fame for being able to cheer up everyone, and puts in the effort to keep it that way. Not that Toy Freddy or Toy Chica can't do it, but the bunny does an exceptional job when it comes to that.

Toy Bonnie has struggled with mental health issues, probably to an extent that makes it very unhealthy. More importantly, it has to do with his appearance. He was the biggest victim of bullying in high school, and it happened for not being any close to the classic stereotype of men. Toy Bonnie was, and still is skinny, not a lot of muscle to show, and it didn't help that he was into what could be considered as feminine behavior. Makeup? He loves it, despite it being the reason he got called every homophobic slur in the book, by both the entire high school and his parents. A femboy, if you want to categorize him. The bunny knows liking or applying makeup has no relation with being gay. Although, he was gay, increasing the severity of the problem.

It was near impossible to find any sort of mental stability in his teenage years. But he was able to grow the courage, and strength to survive the torture until he was 18. As soon as he became a legal adult, Bonnie moved out and applied for that job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza he'd been considering, and it was a complete hit. So much that he's been sticking with the job for 4 years and doesn't plan to ever quit. Toy Chica and Freddy were the best band mates he could've asked for. Very comprehensive and supported him after coming from the darkest times in his life, while Toy Foxy isn't part of the band, they still played a positive role for Bonnie. He's had the most connection with Toy Chica, she struggled coming out as a lesbian and understood where Bonnie came from. Since then, he promised to himself to do the same his friends did for him, and go out of his way to help anyone in tough situations. A minor detail that all the entertainers appreciate alike, is that Toy Bonnie gets to do the makeup for them. Their makeup is a look they're required to have in order to match the feel of the pizzeria and what makes their group distinct from the others. The bunny enjoys showing off his skills with the brushes and colors, the result never disappoints. 

He would mostly help out kids that cried from minor inconveniences. With a song, encouraging words, and a hug, the problem was often solved. More rare was to find teenagers that needed a hand, as the pizzeria obviously attracted a younger audience. It was more complicated to help the teens, they usually suffered from complex situations. While they could get a little reluctant or try to push Toy Bonnie away, the bunny has been able to reach their hearts and make their world much better instantly. Quite a few of the teens have asked for, or unexpectedly taken a hug, but the gesture is always welcome for Toy Bonnie along with a smile. Every time that happens, it reminds him of the past, when the future wasn't bright at all, and a tear may fall. How much he needed a reassuring and caring hug at those times, but he had no one that would do that. It only encourages him to do better each day, and more positivity comes to his mind. It gives him happiness like nothing else when a kid he's helped comes back and seems to be doing great. No doubt he gains quite a few fans from doing those things, doing what he loves most.


	3. Paradise (Rockstar Bonnie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthro Rockstar Bonnie is the star of this show.

Rockstar Bonnie watched the clouds gracefully make their way across the sky. Sometimes lagging behind the others, or passing them. Sometimes seeming to cover most of the sky, but then get pushed away by the wind. Sometimes dismembering into familiar or new shapes, like they all were performing on their own. The small plants and grass danced along nature's music, complementing the show of the clouds. 

Bonnie slowly ran his fingers along the grass, enjoying the smooth, yet oddly soothing feeling that it gave him. He closed his eyes, as he allowed the warm but pleasing sun to transfer the heat to his blue, soft fur, It then passed onto his skin. Having a calm and quiet day for yourself sure was nice, definitely beats the stress that comes with his job. While he did enjoy working at the pizzeria, it's been a while since the bunny was able to properly relax like this.

Rockstar opened his eyes again, getting lost in his own thoughts, and chuckling at the memory of his internal words before finding the current place he was liking so much. He was planning on just hiking, in cold the forest that was almost 10 minutes away from his home. It was a little difficult to enter the dense mix of abundant trees, bushes of all kinds and plants. Once he got in, it was pretty easy to navigate, despite there not being a distinct path. The area never saw traffic, it was like not a single leaf in the forest had been touched until Bonnie went in.

Took him a few minutes of walking, but he found the unexpected place, as if it was hidden on purpose. It was like a small meadow, with rocky mountains and a river on the distance, very, very far away. Small, yellow flowers acted as an enhancement to the already beautiful scenery. The place looked like it was something only found in fantasies, or the careful strokes artists made with their brushes, on a canvas ready acquire new meaning and convey a most heartfelt message. Bonnie really doesn't know how deep into the forest he's in, and wouldn't be able to remember the way back either. Made him laugh at his own carelessness. But all that mattered to him is what was currently happening, what he was enjoying so much.

The bunny laid down looking at the sky, with his palms facing down and his arms comfortably rested separated from his sides. It was like he sunk into the grass and blended in from how tall it was, a few strands blocked his view of the sky that gained a subtle orange tint. Although, he didn't care at all about his view being interrupted. Rockstar Bonnie peacefully smiled as his mind brought back positive memories from recent times. No matter how small or insignificant they seemed, they complemented each other as a whole, and created a calm aura. Bonnie hummed the melody from one of his favorite songs with his deep, melodic voice. He sounded so skilled as if to never miss a note, and unconsciously, added his own touch to the tune. Nature had given him a show he very much appreciated, and now it's like he returned the favor, as a 'thank you'.

He stopped humming and began to fiddle with the fur on his belly, then his fingers. He looked at his left hand and got reminded of all the times he played guitar at the pizzeria, those fingers of his that seemed to never get any rest. The bunny lightly ran his thumb over the fingertips, he did lose sensitivity on his left hand fingers, from pressing on the strings for so many years now. His concentration got shattered from feeling a tiny drop of water land on his nose. He was so focused he never noticed the sky turn gray. He sat back up and gave a better look at his surroundings, he spotted a flash of lightning to the far left, and straight ahead were the rocky mountains that were uncovered by the clouds. A splash of warm colors that came from a hole in the clouds highlighted their shape and dark browns. Bonnie could only wonder what the mountains looked like up close.

1, 2, 3, 4...He counted the drops land on his fur, light as feathers, his head dropped and so did his ears. It began raining gently, in a comforting manner. It wasn't strong enough yet to create any puddles, but the size and rate of the rain drops steadily increased. It increased until the rumbling sound of heavy rain echoed through the nearby areas. 

Rockstar Bonnie's fur got soaked fairly quick, and gave it a darker shade. Water dripped from the tips of his ears, while the rest collided with his back as if he were a strong, unmovable wall. The air was cold and carried the scent of wet soil, but he didn't even shiver once from the chilly feel. It was difficult for Bonnie to get cold at all, it was a strange tolerance to possess, but he appreciated it nonetheless. It allowed to experience the beauty of moments like these. To him, this was just as peaceful as the sun giving him a warm embrace. He probably looked like he had a few loose screws from sitting out in the open with rain pouring down, and he chuckled at that exact thought. Maybe...Maybe he did look like he needed a few cables rearranged, but he didn't care.

He would've stayed if it weren't for the signs of the sky earlier, announcing the day would come to an end soon. Without anything else for him to do, he headed back to the maze of tall trees and looked back at the spot he was sitting on. He smiled, and hoped he could find his way out, and not get any more lost than he already was. The big and tall trees provided shelter against the water, so Bonnie took the chance to at least dry himself slightly. Not long after entering the forest, a loud thunder made its presence known, then rain poured as if it would never stop. The bunny almost jumped from the unexpected greeting of the thunder. That was enough motivation for him to start walking quickly, but this definitely wouldn't be the last time he visits that mysterious forest near his home.


End file.
